Dissection
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Title talks for itself... almost


Someone messed up with me: The Fearless Leader. I told them: Do not mess up with the doctor!

Seems like someone wasn't listening.

_Cursives_ are mine, _underlined cursive words_ are Wikipedia's article.

Enjoy! ^_^. I DON'T OWN TMNT!

* * *

**DISSECTION**

Some random afternoon on the turtles' lair; your beloved author Who stirred her arms and cracked her knuckles in front of the computer waiting for some thrilling brand new ideas for more fics! No ideas in coming? Well, let us refresh the brain and let's start goggling!

"Hey Who! What are you reading?" Leo says coming into Don's lab.

"_Hey Leo! Nah! I was goggling and I settled down to see this article"_ I answered with a yawn.

"What is about?" Leo asks in curiosity.

"_Read it yourself"_ He starts reading the article.

"Hmmm… _Dissection.-__(also called__anatomization__) is usually the process of disassembling and observing something to determine its internal structure and as an aid to discerning the functions and relationships of its components. __In the past, anatomization of the body of a convicted person was sometimes ordered as part of the punishment. It happened in 1805 in Massachusetts to__James Halligan__and__Dominic Daley__after their public__hanging__. The bodies were taken to the local slaughterhouse. Their remains were denied a burial_"

"_Pretty interesting, huh?"_ I say happily.

"Yeah, kinda" Leo shrugs. _Oh-oh! Something's not right_.

"_What's up?" _

"Well, we're not… eh… we don't _feel _comfortable hearing _that_ word if you haven't noticed" Leo says.

"_I know that you'd past through all that stuff with Bishop and Stockman and whoever was your enemy at the time but it's only a word! Besides, I do that stuff almost every day on my class"_ I answer calmly.

"Well, that's because you're in the doctor thing and everything but… I don't know. Every time I see or hear _that_ word, I feel sick" Leo winces.

"_Hey, listen to this:_ _Dissection is usually applied to the examination of plants and animals. The term is also used in relation to mechanisms, computer programs, written materials, etc., as a synonym for terms such as__reverse engineering__or__literary deconstruction__.__ Uh? You see? The term is not only related to living beings!"_ I read.

"That's not a relief. Let's keep reading: _Vivisection__refers to the dissection of a living animal, often for the purposes of__physiological__investigation and nowadays always under heavy sedation…_which DIDN'T happen to us. All the attempts of dissecting us were without sedation!" He says.

"_You said it: they were attempts! Nothing happened, right?"_ I remind him.

"Well, I can't say the same on Leatherhead case" Leo says. _Oh yeah! I almost forgot the croc-dude._

"_Yeah, poor creature. Hey! There's more…_ _The following are tools commonly used in biological dissection:_

_Scalpel_

_Scissors (dissecting scissors)_

_Thumb Forceps or Fine point splinter_

_Mall probe and seeker_

_Surgical Spatula_

_Magnifying glass_

_Chain & Hooks (surgical)_

_Razor_

_Blow Pipe (surgical)_

_Prong (surgical)_

_Teasing needles_

_Pipette or Medicine dropper_

_Ruler or caliper_

_T pins_

_Dissecting Pan_… _Hmm, they forgot lunch though_" I say closing the window with the article.

"Lunch? What's that for?" Leo asks kinda confused.

"_Duh! To eat! Dissections make me get hungry" _I say.

"What? And you eat with the corpse in the same room?" Leo asks again with a grossed out face.

"_No… well, not always. We use to wait until the place is all clean and then we eat"_ I explain.

"But what about the smell?" Leo insists.

"_Once you get use to it, it's ok" _I answer.

"Whoa! I can't believe it. And what kind of lunch do you usually have after the dissection thing?"

"_Hmm… let's see… Steak, maybe some noodles… spaghetti with long noodles and lots of ketchup. Meat balls… Hehe, sometimes we say we're eating eyeballs! HAHAHA!"_ I say teasingly.

"Ok. Now I'm feeling sick… really sick!" Leo says clutching his stomach.

"_If you can't stand all the details, I can stop. Hey, change of topic: have you guys watched 'Hannibal'?"_ I say smirking.

"Who! You said 'change of topic'!" Leo exclaims.

"_And I did change the topic! Now we're talking about movies!"_ I say.

"Y-yeah but… **that** movie?"

"_What's wrong with the… Oh!... Sorry, my bad!"_ I apologize realizing what I just had said.

"You know what? I-I think sensei's calling me. See ya… anytime!" Leo runs out of the lab.

"_Did I say something… nah! Seems like not everyone is ready for some blood and rotten meat. Hmm… speaking of meat… now I'm hungry again"_

"Aww girl! You're unbelievable!" Leo yells now TOTALLY grossed out.

"_HEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUTTA HERE!"_ I yell back.

"Well, excuse me! I forgot my katanas!" Leo says.

"_Well, it's your fault that you overheard me" _

"No, it's not!" Leo replies.

"_It is!"_ I reply back.

"It's not!"

"_**IT IS!" **_

"**IT'S NOT!" **

"_You know what? Forget it! Take your precious katanas and GET __**OUTTA HERE!**__"_ I yell pointing at the door.

"No, **YOU** get outta here! This is Don's lab" Leo says angrily.

"_THEN CALL DON! __**BECAUSE THIS IS NOT YOUR LAB EITHER!**__" _I yell very angry. Then, Don comes into the scene.

"Leo, have you seen… Hey! Hi Who!" Don greets.

"_Thanks Heavens you're here, Donnie. I was starting to think on put my doctor skills on __**someone**__!"_ I hiss looking at Leo with angry eyes.

"Oh! I'm _scared_!" Leo says sarcastically.

"_Are you challenging me, blue boy?" _

"I never said that, you did!" _That's it! He's so dead!_

"_Grrrr! __**I'M GONNA…!**__"_ When I'm about to kick his shell, Don stops me.

"HOLD IT, GIRL! You guys never argue like this! What happened?" Don asks in concern.

"_Your brother can't stand some doctor stuff, he grosses out and he blames me for that!"_ I say.

"I never blamed you!" Leo says.

"_Hello? __Aww girl! You're unbelievable!__ Does that ring a bell?"_ I remind him using a Leo-like voice.

"Well, sorry if that offended you!" Leo replies.

"All this bickering for some doctor stuff? What kind of doctor stuff?" Don asks again.

"Dissection" Leo and I say in unison.

"Eww! Gross but interesting" Don says.

"_See? Don understands my point. Now Don, please tell __**your**__ brother to get out of this lab before I end up doing something drastic!"_ I say crossing arms.

"No, YOU get out!" Leo argues.

"_NO, YOU!"_ I argue back, body totally tensing.

"YOU!"

"_YOU!"_

"YOU!"

"_FINE!"_ …*walking to the door*… _"I WILL!"_

"Oh no! I WILL!" Leo moves to the door defiantly.

"_NO, I WILL!"_

"NO, I SAID I WILL!"

"_I SAID IT FIRST!"_

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!" Don yells.

"Donnie! Where are you? I need some help here!" Mikey yells from the living room.

"Neither of you move a muscle!" Don says and leaves the room.

* * *

"…*sigh*… at last some peace and quiet!" Don slumps in the couch.

"What's going on in your lab?" Mikey asks curiously.

"Who and Leo are arguing" Don sighs heavily.

"What? Which dimension are we in now?" Mikey says mockingly.

"Har-di-dar Mikey. So what did you call me? I have to go back to the lab before those two…" Don says but he's cut off by Mikey.

"REALLY? I WANNA SEE WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! C'MON, DONNIE!" Mikey runs to the lab followed by Don.

* * *

**When they arrive…**

"You're just paranoid, Who! I never said I blamed you for your doctor weird activities" Leo says.

"…_*gasp*… so you think I'm weird?" _I ask feeling offended.

"If the shoe fits…" Leo says with a smug expression.

"_Say. That. Again!" _I say angrily.

"If the s-h-o-e FITS!" Leo says… _his last words!_

"_Ok… blue boy…" _…*cracking knuckles*…

"Oh-oh!" Don and Mikey say staring at each other.

"_**KYYAA!**__" _With a battle cry and in a matter of seconds, Leo's pinned down with his face in the ground and his arms behind his shell.

_Heh! I've been training a lot lately._

"_SO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO CALL ME WEIRD, HUH? __**TAKE IT BACK OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!**__" _

"DON'T THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL I'M GONNA GO EASY ON YOU!" Leo struggles and I yank his bandanna "**AHHHHH!**"

"Do you think Leo's gonna need help?" Don asks to Mikey.

"Nah! Let Who have some fun with him" Mikey says giggling and both turtles leave the room.

* * *

"**GUYS!**"

"_**Look who's begging for some help!**_

_…Wait here a sec… _

_Ok readers! That's all that I have for now. Please review if you liked it, hated it, loved it, laughed at it… or whatever. Just review please! And don't worry, I'm not gonna kill Fearless Leader__… **yet**"_

"WHAT!"

***Psycho song***

**"_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**


End file.
